


The Red Blood On My Blue Blade

by Okami_Edits29



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Gay, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Max is a badass, My First Fanfic, Neck Kissing, Oh My God, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rachel is an assassin, Romance, Smut, amberward, chasemarsh, everyone wears mask, life is strange - Freeform, max is an assassin, pricefield, so is Victoria, the cheese is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Edits29/pseuds/Okami_Edits29
Summary: ~All I can do is keep moving~The Doe is just as feared as the Raven and the CatBut no one could prepare these masters of skill and execution for the life changes that they're about to hit head-on.(Super serious place for my silly children)Assassin Verse





	1. ~A Normal Day~ pt1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Wow, you actually clicked on this! Super awesome. I just wanted to make you aware this is my first fanfiction I've ever written. I hope you all enjoy the story and have a gay old time.

_The scent of rain welcomes me from my slumber._

I had decent dreams I won't remember by noon. Better than nightmares, I always say. I keep my eyes shut tight, letting each muscle relax again as I become more and more awake. I always become tense when I first wake up. Ever since I hit the age of ten, I always was a late riser because of this. If I don't take the extra time to make sure each kink or stressed shudder is gone, I won't be accurate, I will make a mistake, I will fail the order, and I won't be able to help the world. My job, career-Profession! There we go, profession. That's the right word. Anyway, my profession isn't one would have as a normal citizen. I do something that is highly feared, glorified and respectable. My status is higher than the popes- if you could ever believe that.

I am an Assassin...Or, what others would find more interesting, _the Doe._ Somehow, I was able to practice hard enough to be right next to the famed _ **Raven**_. When we're off duty, or alone, I call her by her actual name: _Rachel Amber._ It is hard to believe people bet on who would win against the other. Rachel Amber is by far, much better than I can ever be. When she comes around, they know they're going to die. It takes a highly skilled Assassin to pull that type of persona off. She has a record in the Academy for acing every single course she took. Hands-on and in the books. I did better hands-on than in most of the books...Anatomy of a warrior was super hard, okay?

Once I twitch each muscle, testing it to see if I could comfortably move it, I roll myself off my bed. Hitting the floor and instantly doing my daily 45 push-ups I put in each morning, I sigh in content as I feel the comforting burn of my muscles getting stronger _...20...21...22..._ To make it more fun, I bounce off of one hand and only support my weight on the other. Before there were weights, they lifted rocks and walked around like apes. So why not represent my heritage while working out? Plus, I can finally support my weight with three fingers now...

_36...37...38...39..._

I huff a few needed breaths. I need to stay away from that pipe smoke. I'll have to tell Rachel to stop smoking it around me. I didn't know it would look so enchanting. The smoke in the air, swirling and disappearing into the light. Or when Rachel, opening the tiniest passageway of her mouth, is able to flow down her lips off of her chin in a gray slow-motion waterfall without her having to let go if any breath.

_44...45!_

Yes! Max, one! push ups, zero! I get to my feet and head out my bedroom. I open my petite fridge...Breakfast sandwich? I'm too busy and...Yeah, lazy, to cook so I just take out a can of refried beans and smear it onto bread with cheese and a ketchup.

I'm so glad I got the spicy ones. If my admirers of my Doe persona I put on saw me now, eating a sloppy sandwich, small shirt folding backward and revealing my stomach as I pace the house, they'd instantly retreat all their orders and request. Speaking on, I need to get on that today...Yesterday I did quite a lot of work out of town so, let's stay in the local area. Maybe I'll get someone horrible! I feel like hunting scum this morning.I go into my messy living room and sit on the little cushion left on my couch and search through the giant, Assination request forms. Each one has my official stamp on it...I hate having my own stamp, so pretentious. It's a pink diamond with a doe in the middle. I grab my permanent marker, uncapping it in my mouth and opening forms.

An address and date of which they want me to kill them are put on the outside of each separate request form. Paperwork is absolutely needed if I'm not to get put into prison after getting caught...If I ever get caught. I open the first one that is closer to my location. _"Dear Doe, I must make a rather demanding request to suffocate Brair Willaims, the actress, and musician. She is having a big charity announcement for supplying our enemies with war supplies and food. For reasons unknown, she wishes to help our gang members take over the state council."_ Sounds okay enough, I look it over to see, not a surprise, one of the council members of the State's signature on here...How much is he willing to pay though?

Wowzer, that'd feed me for a while-Not that I ever stop working. I have a good amount of cash in my safe. I guess I'll be adding another 50 thousand to my stash. I can buy myself cool parchment paper.

Reading the rest of the details, I would have to be able to mimic Brair's writing, creating a suicide letter.

And I only know one person who is able enough to do just that.  
_Victoria Chase: The Cat._

* * *

"We'd split it and donate the rest!" I feel the annoyance flick the vowels of my words as I try to persuade the upcoming Assassin, Victoria Chase, to agree to my plan. "Why donate it? 25,000 each can set you on your way, not that I need it." Oh Victoria, when I was just starting to become known, I'd get five hundred dollars tops. The Cat, unknown to anyone but the people who are noticeably aware of her social life, come from a wealthy bloodline. Victoria isn't getting as many requests as Rachel and me, but she can definitely go on without them. She is allowed to be picky. Something I wish I was accommodated for me at that time.

I already have my clothes on, daggers handy and weights in my bag. Victoria is still getting ready. I jogged down to her place hurriedly before anyone could see me in my clothes. "Because we both don't need it," I murmur tiredly. "And I rather give something to someone to make their lives better after ending this one." Like the world righting itself. Victoria rolls her eyes. "Go fuck yourself, Caulfield." I feel my grin expanse, causing my cheeks to tighten. "Oh, I do." I watch her eyes bulge for just a second before she makes an annoyed groaning sound. "So you want me to go with you, or just write the letter here?" Pulling out the letter once again, I skim over it. "You're gonna have to come, I'm afraid, the guy didn't say what parchment or utensils she uses. Plus she has a diary book?" Victoria shivers at the word 'diary' in a cringing manner. This is why I keep silent about my diary.

"What supplies do I need?" I gesture my hands to her face, doing Jazz fingers in front of those judgmental brown eyes. "Gloves to hide your fingerprints, hide your face, you know the drill." I try to sound confident. Never really works... I have always worn a pink mask. Just enough to cover my eyes, I always put my hood on for safe measure. At least this upcoming senator is smart enough to live somewhere secluded. Makes it harder for us to find them. I notice Victoria picked something close to what I was wearing. Awe, how cute. Victoria wanted to match.

"Are you ready lamefield?" Annnnnnnd- she's already sauntering to the door. She can never wait! I scramble to my feet and follow her out. I can't wait to do this, I bet Victoria has never taken a suffocation job before... Maybe I'll let her do the honors?

 


	2. ~A Normal Day~ pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing assassinations in broad daylight is a lot more fucking difficult than not.
> 
> I stay crouched over, making sure Victoria stays low too before proceeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, due to the shooting here in Vegas, I didn't have time to get it out as quickly as possible. I'm so happy that you guys are intrigued by this story so far! You helped make my day better, so thank you. Without further ado, Lezzzz go

I secure my mask, making sure to cover all of my face before continuing onward. When you see someone wearing a mask, it can mean someone of high social status. If you have a good amount of money, you will wear a mask in public. About one hundred years ago, a man named Aleksei Popov, the most respected pope at the time, had a sort of passion. Turns out this man of God didn't think everyone was beautiful...But he did go about it in a unoffensive way?

In the letters he wrote and the speeches he'd preach to the public, Aleksi Popov would always incorporate this saying:

"God sees every son and daughter as beautiful, but our souls and the constant sin we fight against are too impure to see the beauty in each other"

Basically saying how we're assholes and we will always think someone is ugly, physically. He even went so far as to sell mask to fund the church and his cause. Everyone actually loved the idea of making oneself beautiful without that horrible, deadly makeup they wore back in those times. Even the people who were considered naturally beautiful wore them! Soon after Aleksei became the pope, leaving the mask making to merchants, artist and any wood-maker out there! Sadly, getting a mask from the church was sort of the poor personal choice to make now...

**BUT IT'S OKAY BECAUSE NO MASK WAS EVER SEEN AS UGLY! JUST POOR!**

So technically, the man did his job! I have multiple masks that I use. I have my everyday mask, formal mask, special occasion mask, and my doe mask. My doe mask is the official assassination disguise. It's a simple, wooden mask, but I wanted it painted in the faintest light pink. After I graduated, I found out what I'm good at...Looking oblivious and naive. My mask vocalizes that but still has the really defined cheekbones to give the chilling effect. Right at this moment, I'm wearing my everyday mask. The location is on Lincoln Row-Which is just two blocks down from the marketplace. Victoria's everyday mask is much more like a special occasion mask. It is Finely decorated with black, intricate swirls with a grey base and green jewels. Usually, when it comes to basic masks, an everyday mask is more dull-Not too distracting and just a more sturdy type of mask. The special occasion is the most a bit more flimsy, focusing on the beauty of the mask. Its to show off your view of on attraction. the formal would be used for expensive gatherings, funerals, etc. You don't exactly need the craziest mask out their-Just the most expensive things on there. Now assassins have a different philosophy. It isn't so much to do with social standards -It's a disguise using elements we choose from to tell someone who we are in our profession. Rachel, Victoria and I just use the symbolism of animals. No one really uses it anymore because EVERYONE wore animal mask about 30 years ago. Now it's more humanoid or fairytale-esque.

I like the older style though...Just has a certain feeling to it I can't break from.

Victoria and I carefully start walking from her penthouse to Lincoln Row. It takes me a bit to travel to Victoria's top floor home. I live more in a secluded area that is two miles from the town. Victoria, on the other hand, is two blocks from the town.

"Why is this guy paying that amount for an easy job?" Victoria is still getting the hang of how this all works, no matter how well you do in school and how much you pay attention, nothing can prepare you for perfecting the ways of an assassin, only you, yourself, can. I keep my voice down just in case someone is eavesdropping. "Well, on my personal request letters-I ask them to do as much research as possible. We're doing a job for a _Senator_. That means at least two people looking up information that can't be anything _ **BUT**_ the truth." I see through Victoria's mask, the manner of her eyes slightly crinkling, that she's frowning. "This just sounds so boring." I shrug, checking my surroundings in the vacant morning light. "Sometimes boring ones are the best ones. A job is a job." Her blonde pixie hair barely moves in the morning gust. "You act like it's a duty to help these people, Maxine." Her voice annoyed as strained. "We can say no to anything and anyone. If I wanted to make things right, I would've become a monk or a damn officer." She has a point. I'm probably more famous because I go by moral codes. I've made some questionable calls though.

"What type of jobs do you like, then?" She grins confidently. "Oh, I prefer the finer, more complex disguise cases where I can use my sociable talents."

_**Victoria Chase: The sneaky cat.** _

"Gives me a perfect excuse to drink on the job." Her voice hinting at a bit of dry humor. I bet she had a lot of ballroom dances. Men trying to court the attractive blonde to their office only to be killed in a way only the cat can. I can totally see that being her favorite. I take a deep breath as our rhythmic steps set a tempo for the singing birds. It's at times like this that I just want to sit down and contemplate life. It is really nice to just take time to sit and breathe through the madness for a bit. "It's so nice out," I let out a sighing breath, smelling that clean sharp nature fragrance that stings your nose a bit is so nice, but I gotta breathe. "I've witnessed better," She remarks dryly. It's not supposed to be better than the other, its supposed to be beautiful in its own right. Sure...You can't get the penthouse view from right here. But you also can't get this view from the penthouse. It goes both ways.

"Do you want to catch a ride so we get there sooner?" I ignore her comment from before as I continue. "We only have a select amount of time before people start to wake up." I know she hates public transportation, but we have to lay low. She understands this, too. Though by the way her eyes go wider and stare at me with their brown intensity says she rather kill me than Brair Williams. "Is a singular carriage really that uncommon?" I fix the strap of my bag. "It's pretty uncommon," I grin at her groan of despair.

"Victoria, a bigger carriage with four more people isn't that bad." It is awkward sometimes, no doubt. Sometimes people smell bad...But it is what common folk do! "Do they have comfortable cushions, Caulfield? How about curtains you can draw to keep the sun out of your eyes. Are the wheels sturdy enough to stop the shocks from an uncomfortable ride hitting the passengers backside? No? Then shut up." If her tone was different, harsher, I'd honestly put her on the pavement...But I understand her side, I asked her for a favor where she has to do mundane things...Well, um, mundane things by Victorias standards. I watch her stare ahead before taking a much needed, long and calming breath. I try to shake my defensive, impulsive arrogance off. This job has changed me in ways I like...And don't like. "Hows your family doing?"

_What?_

" _My_ family?"

Victoria just seems to get impatient. "Yes, captain obvious, hows your mom and dad?" Oh... Is Victoria nervous she hurt my feelings? By telling me to shut up? She has said worse. I hide my smile behind my mask, but I can't help if it reaches my eyes. This is one of the little ways Victoria Chase shows that she does, in fact, care.

"O-Oh! They're-um, They are okay! Not comfortable with my job but...They haven't ever approved with the idea of putting my life on the line. So same old, same old." I laugh, they are so protective, even if I've been at this for almost two years now. Victoria nods in understanding." But I just paid their rent and bought them tickets to see that new play everyone is talking about." Her brown eyes blow wide. Whats with Victoria's and Rachel's eyes? They are always so seductive, no matter what expression they are making!

Victoria's eyes are the type of seductive that screams 'I own you and everyone in here.' while Rachel has more of the 'I know everything, I see everything and I can see who you truly are, by just a glance.' I'm always overwhelmed by them. "Which play? There's a lot of new ones everyone is anticipating. She's right..."It's the one about the...Um, the mystical giant." I already know she's raising an eyebrow at me. As we get closer to the carriage taxi service, we try to figure out what the play is called.

"A fortnight?"

"No," 

"The true tales of Dunken Desmondas?"

_"No,"_

"Bibbly bush and the _creepy_ **zoogler?** "

"What the fuck _even_ is that Maxine?" 

"I don't know! I was just reading the newspaper!" 

Victoria lets out an earnest chuckle. "Well read better stuff next time." Better stuff? That's the only place I know where to find the new play titles. "Sure thing, Queen Victoria," We bicker some more before I finally open the door to the wooden building. "Ah, Ms.Chase! Do you want me to get the private carriage ready?" An old man with a curly grey mustache smiles at my assassin sister. She freezes in embarrassment. I speak up. "Actually, I promised to pay today, so I'd like to use the smaller, public carriage." He nods in confusion, his cheeks blushing in the same surprise as Victoria's is probably.  This is going to be fun 

* * *

Victoria had to sit through torture. A baby was weeping right next to her, She was put right in the middle of me, and a mother trying to calm down her child. I didn't really pay attention to the other guys sitting across from us though. 

We were the second group to leave the carriage, Right near the market. The way Victoria sucks in her breath, you can tell she hates the smell of uncooked seafood. I get my bearings, craning my neck to see where Lincoln Row starts... All the merchants and store owners are just cleaning up before customers start to come... I hope she's sleeping, if not, We're just gonna have to take her down. 

I swiftly start moving through the makeshift shelves and people-Lincoln Row is right there. I just need to turn left and It should be the first house secluded from the busy market. I'm excited to show Victoria even the boring jobs can be cool. Not that I'm her mentor or even older than her...Maybe I like killing people more when I'm with friends? Sounds about right. The market is now just a bunch of sounds in the background, I look at my surroundings, checking for the house. 7379...7379...Ah Hah! Right there! Two stories... "Her bedroom should be the top left window in the backyard." I make sure to put some confidence in my voice. 

The house looks like an average home. The only thing different is the rally pamphlets and posters hanging around it...wow. "This house is fucking ugly." I can't disagree with that. My house isn't the nicest, but at least it doesn't look like a newspaper on the outside... I scan the house for a second, Checking the front windows...No one is watching us. "Do you see anyone around us right now?" I ask quietly. Victoria catches on and scopes the houses behind me as I check in front. "No...We're clear." I nod, I don't see the neighbor's windows open or moving either. "This side too, hurry and grab your mask and Jacket in my bag. Victoria waste no time, her green manicured nails unlatch my bag as she grabs her dark green and black hoodie-jacket coat. It is a pretty impressive jacket. It can turn into a hood if you wish. When you don't want it as a hood you simply wear it like a turtleneck that isn't meant to actually choke you, considering. It is meant to be more fitting than not, while, without anyone knowing-There's secret compartments and pockets.

My heart races as I grab my doe mask and quickly put on my jacket. It's not as nice as Victoria's but It has much more space than hers. I switch mask and put our casual ones back in our bag. Oh dog, were dressing in the middle of the street. 

_Reckless! Reckless! Get in the damn house!_

I Put my doe mask on more securely, checking if the buckles of my mask are tightened, as we sneak up to the house...I put my hood over my head, the small antlers Go through the makeshift holes I cut into the hood when I first got it. The wall...I hurriedly run to the side of the house. I point at the wall dividing the houses apart.

"Climb," 

Taking five steps back, getting a running start as I Jump, pulling myself the rest of the way up on the top of the wall. 

_Doing assassinations in broad daylight is a lot more fucking difficult than not._

I stay crouched over, making sure Victoria stays low too before proceeding. 

one foot after the other, Max...Keep it steady now. My heart finally catches up with my brain, I switch to work mode, there's no going back from here. I hold my hand up for Victoria, telling her to stop so I can peer into the back...

Clear...

Okay...There is a bit of paneling, we could easily surmount that...If the window is locked, I'm going to have to break it and quickly get to her before she can even scream. 

Victoria keeps an eye on our surroundings, she's a pretty good partner. I make a soft clicking noise by causing a slight suction between my tongue and the roof of my mouth. Snatching her attention easily. 

 _"Comment Allez-Vous?"_  

I allow myself to feel a little bit proud of the Cat's surprised eyes. 

"Comme ci Comme ça." Good enough for me! I point up at the paneling, gesturing for her to follow my lead. I just remembered how short I am. This is gonna hurt. Deep breaths. I jump for the paneling, Grasping it just in time so I can lift myself up. That's why I work on my biceps. I scurry up quietly and scoot down under my designated window...Victoria is able to get her whole torso up because of her long arms.  _Showoff_  . She's soon with me. I put my lips to her ear. "Is there any neighbors watching us?" I whisper so quietly, she could still barely hear me. The rooster already yelled this morning, I;m lucky because people rise late on Saturday. Her head does not raise, but she watches the windows of the other houses as I look into the window...

I wait for an answer. 

"Well?" 

She holds back her attitude, for once. 

"We're clear..." 

I peer back into the window, watching the slow rise and fall of none else than Brair Williams. Alone in her room, I start getting the adrenaline pumped into my veins. I raise my hand to the glass, glancing at Victoria one more time before looking back to Brair. 

It's show time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW, Hopefully, my eyes and fingers don't deceive me. Because it seems and FELT longer to write than the chapter prior. I hope you guys enjoyed. I am super sorry for any spelling or grammatical issues I missed to fix. Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but until next time! Au revoir.


	3. ~A Normal Day~ pt3

_The window is unlocked._

That...That doesn't leave a good feeling in my stomach. It's in broad daylight, in a public suburban neighborhood... And the targets right there...Sleeping. Usually, my job is never this easy. I Lift the window as high as it can go. Victoria cringes at the noise. I watch carefully, unmoving and breathing. Heavy sleeper? If this woman is really into the gang scene, she probably doesn't have that great of protection...I gotta remember a member of the Senate gave me this case. He did his research. He must've known she was a heavy sleeper to rank this so low. She's an actress so why would she be here? She's famous... Victoria's breath slightly uneven as I slowly reach for my bag. I find my little collection of pebbles I kee and grab some.

Raising my hand, I throw one by one in pinpoints of the room we'd step in. These things are thick enough to set off most systems of alarm or traps. but quite enough not to raise any attention. I take a deep breath, aiming for Brair's middle...Okay...Now _toss it_. Victoria's breath hitches as it bounces off Brair's middle...

"This is so Sandford and Sons Ma- I mean, Doe." _Goddammit, Victoria._   "My ways are awesome. You're just jealous." She quietly snorts as she puts on her claw rings. "Of rocks," She bitterly states.The rings wrap around her finger multiple times, the top forming into a sharp blade. She has three on each hand...So she didn't bring her heavy duty stuff. costumed made...The Cat is known for her rich style. She has even brought new and selcouth items to trend.Victoria and Rachel are definitely fashion icons with what they use to kill...

Today is just a suffocation job. If it doesn't go as plan. she'll stab them. Solved. The paperwork would be a little longer because I'd have to put in that there were complications and put the council through some shit to cover up the murder...

Let's just hope she stays asleep.

And never wakes up again.

I take the weights out my bag, thirty-five pounds each hand. that will help me put the upper hand in force if she's stronger than I thought. But she just looks like a scrawny girl with a big voice, like Victoria. But the Cat has her skill as her upper hand. I glance at my partner, shifting my head in a way that implies _'Go First'._ She scoffs with such a softness that I barely heard it. She has the weapons out, I only have two weights.

Victoria slowly yet diligently climbs in, swiftly shifting to the side once her feet hit the carpet. She is giving me room to climb in. Her brown eyes never leave Brairs body. _Good_ , she used to only do that out of fear. She now does it as normality. On Guard. I can't help but feel some proud-motherly feeling with that...

Alright, Max...Focus. No time to congratulate her. I need to kill Brair Williams. I try my best to get my smaller legs over the window. I can't exactly get them over as easily as her but I hope down lighter than I thought I could. The room has an empty feeling... _Like this isn't a home_... All it has is a bed, a little dresser, and a desk. Brair could be hiding from whomever she thinks is a threat.

This wasn't the right choice for a hideout.

The muted pink carpet is comfy against my shoes. Brair is actually really pretty. She and Rachel would look great in a picture together. Long natural lashes, pink lips that look soft with perfectly cared for flesh, trimmed and lined eyebrows that can lift and shake the world. Her hair tied up into a high bun, sitting at the top of her head and not disturbing the contact of the pillow. She must be a precious gem in the light of others. I slowly lift my foot and put it down, leaning on it carefully while my left does the same. One foot in front of the other...

One at a time. No rush. My heart picks up, the vibrations rumbling my chest a beat at a time. The I reach the foot of the bed. Pink...She must love pink. A soft pink. It is kind of giving off a worn down type of feeling. _Calmness_. That could be dangerous. I get to the edge of the bed, putting one leg up on the post. Victoria goes over, Grabbing the top of the pillow Brair is laying on. Her claw daggers barely touching the top of her ruffled bun. Brown, fierce eyes meet mine.

I bring my head to signal her with a single nod.

Victoria yanks the pillow, A surprised gasp coming out of Brairs mouth as hazel eyes pop open. Victoria slams the pillow down over the actress's head. Go time. I sping up, my leg pushing my weight on top of the bed. Victoria quickly removes her hands as II slam the bricks down to take their place. I push down, my muscles flexing as the woman below me muffles in surprise. Her arms rise and hand goes over my mask. Victoria raises her hand to strike but I push her back with one hand before resuming to the weights. I press down harder and she grunts from under me.

Wait.

_Shes not attacking or struggling._

I get even more shocked as she feels my mask with... _Interest? Curiosity?!_ She feels up and lightly feels my horns on the top of my mask. Another gasp, I push harder. But then she does something that shocks me. She pulls her hands down. Her fingers going under my mask...Feeling my face...Softly.

I hear the muffled words escape before I instinctively push harder. _She_ said _Doe_. I know what this is. It isn't an assassination.

_It's a suicidal prayer._

"It's me, the doe." I say softly, slightly pushing more weight on her as she rubs my cheeks with her delicate thumbs. "It's going to be alright." I look up to see Victoria's eyes widen. "We're taking care of you, no more stress, no more struggles." She is shaking. I keep my eyes on Victoria. "The Cat is right behind you." One of her arms slide off of me and grips Victoria's leg. Victoria rips off the rings on her hand, clutching and rubbing Brairs arm soothingly. Brair William sighs...Letting go. "We're here for you..." She swipes my cheek one more time before I press down one last time...

Only a few moments later her body goes limp, arm falling from my face onto her stomach...Her body giving a final shake before stilling. _Brair Williams is officially dead. Just as she wished._

Victoria jumps off the bed, almost ripping off her mask. _"Don't,"_ I warn. We could have someone watching us this very moment. I throw the weights off her, taking the pillow off to see tear stained cheeks and somehow, a stiff smile. Her hazel eyes open and filled with nothingness. I slide my gloved hands over her eyes, shutting her eyelids. "Doe."

I look at Victoria, she's reading the journal that was on the desk. "She wrote about you...A-And me, the Raven and a lot more." I carefully get off the bed, coming over and taking the book up. I flip through the pages, a good handful of assassins getting their own page. descriptions, theories and known killing styles listed...All in _alphabetical_ order. Brair Willams was infatuated. Her writings listed countless fellow assassins like Aero, Bomber, Ultra, and Myth. She even listed the specific letter category with the assains name...I skimmed the C's to see none other than Victoria's name...She was emphasized a bit more than the others. Rachels page was also decorated with a lot of detail. Hearts all over the page. I go to the D's, purposefully skipping it until now...

She dedicated four pages to me. First, A description and a hand-drawn picture of my mask...She got it exactly right. My height, color eyes, hood...The Second page was all my famous killings or the important ones and records of my schooling. What I was good at and my first kill of each type. She underlines the ones that got me more known to the crowd. The third was filled with myths and theories about me. What people I tend to hunt, who were my enemies and who were my friends. Something at the bottom caught my eye. It read 'Trio'. Its the first time I've ever witnessed a civilian theorized about this with actual serious and legitimate reason. It states a theory that The Raven, the Cat, and the Doe are partners. She traced back fighting tactics, we always go into the council at the same time or around the same time and we went to school all at or around the same time.

Its...Impressive.The final page is different.

The final page is different. Like a, a passage. It reads

_'I have finally made a decision on my murderer. After countless searching through and studying these amazing and talented people of skill... I decided the Doe is who I want-No, who I need. She-Yes, she is indeed a female-calls to me no other did. She's so fascinating...Her ways of killing and tactics and supplies are so old-fashioned and calm...I don't want an explosive death. I will panic at first. But it won't be terrible. I remember the first time hearing about her when I was writing my second album. I'm proud of her growth and success. There are so many things about this assassin I can't pinpoint. Like what she does has different meanings for everyone and she KNOWS it. Like a true artist... Her mask is amazing. Simple and daunting and sweet all the same. Her mask even has antlers, even though she goes by the name of a female deer...It could be a slap to sexism and gender norms, could be a sign of strength and skill...Perhaps the classic-Don't-Judge-A-Book-By-Its-Cover- get up. We just don't know. I never will. Another reason I picked her is that she is so skilled at what she does, yet she isn't bloodthirsty. Her files conclude as much. I've spent days just trying to find her whereabouts and where she is usually seen. It's hard because she tries all tricks of the trade. But I have come to the conclusion it is here in this secluded village right before the city can get to it...Calm. I am certain if I kept going, I would've found out who she was. But frankly...I don't want to. I would've taken the information to the grave...But I am contempt with just the name she is going to hopefully kill me with...Her life has many things going for it. I try to remember that even though mine does not. I'll get my friend who has connections to get this all settled and in motion...He has connections. He has come through for me many times before. I have no doubt now he can fulfill my final wish. It'd be a dream come true if The Raven, the cat, and the Doe killed me altogether...It'd make me feel better to know the Doe wasn't alone and that assassins have people in their lives too... But beggars cannot be choosers._

_You are probably wondering-whoever is reading this- why I, Brair Wiliams, would want to kill myself?_

_Guess you're going to find out with the cover-up letter that will be released.'_

My heart thumps in my chest...My most faithful fan... killed by my own hands...

Something, in more fainter writing, is at the bottom.

_'P.s. This book is to be given to Nathan Prescott as ownership after my death occurs.'_

Wowzer...I'm guessing this is none only than the Nathan Prescott who is tied to the wealthy Prescott name. Lucky man...Lotta of info here. I close the book...Handing it back to Victoria. "W-What do I write!?" Shes definitely was shaken. Brairs body and start positioning it. "Say it was suicide and she was tired of all the fame. She dropped the weights on her pillow and waited till death." I put the pillow back over her head and place the weights in the same spot before. Positioning her arms a little bit down away from the weights, making it look like she did it herself. I am glad that she could die as peacefully as she wished. The senator was in on it the whole time...Not my first suicide...But definitely my first big fan. I pick up the pebbles and hastily throw them out the window. Silently promising to watch and listen to whatever she was on.

Victoria hurridly writes with great detail-She was the best forger of her class. I pick up the pebbles and hastily throw them out the window, silently promising to watch everything and listen to anything that incorporated Brair Williams. It only takes two minutes more before we pack up and climb out the window. I shut it and have the journal in my hand. We hop over empty backyards until we are safe from society. I change out of my mask and put my everyday mask on as Victoria does the same Putting our weapons away. Once we're back on the main street, silence changes into tense nothingness... "That was my first suffocation...And suicide." I can't hold back my surprise.

"Are you cereal?!" Victoria becomes annoyed, sighing and shaking her head. "Yes, Max. I am very fucking 'cereal'." I wince as she says that. My first suicide was definitely a number. The man grabbed my arm and shoved my knife down his throat...Definitely different than my first murder. "I am here for you if you want to talk about it." She nods, a bit of vulnerability shows. "I know...It's just, what we do, we know it isn't good. We kill people, no questions asked." She frowns angrily at the ground. "...But when someone wants to die...You just want to save them." Her statement hits home...But what is done had to be done. "And We have to continue the fucking job...It's like they're pets we have to put down. Justifying that were saving them from pain and pesky life." I squeeze the notebook in my hand. "I understand Victoria, it's a...Malapropos type of thing in our line of work."

"Malapropos, Caulfield. Since when do you use big words?" She smirks at me with the slightest hint of dread. She wants to change the subject now. "Ever since Warren wanted me to get a letter to Brooke Scott." Warren is a special case when it comes to the council. Everyone loves him in that 'office boy' way. "And I had to learn big words to find Rachels fucking place now didn't I?" I grin up at her, getting a light shove to the shoulder. "So what is next lamefield? Up for another case?" Victoria is putting on a strong facade as usual. I could use the rest of the day off to just finish up this case...But first. "I wanna stop by Rachels first, Wanna take the lovely carriage you offered earlier?" Victoria rolls her eyes, walking faster and leaving me behind.

I laugh and quickly pick up the pace.

* * *

 

 

It takes a long time to get to Rachels. Traffic of the waining morning. She's a later riser so she'd have to be getting up soon.

It is just about to hit twelve o'clock when I ring her doorbell. I hear a slight shuffle before the door opens wide and I see a big beautiful smile whos owner is none other than Rachel Amber. "Maxi! Vicky!" She grabs my arm and pulls me inside. Soon letting go of me and walking away. "Get comfortable, shrug off your bags, kick off your shoes, rip off those masks!" She gestures to her coat rack, her bag shelf, and her shoe pile that is right below her expensive mask holder all right in front of the door. Still, it keeps up with her punkish grungy style. "What do I owe the honor?" Her eyes gleam in mischief as she looks us up and down. I sigh, letting everything down as she said. Anything Rachel Amber wants, she gets. Because even Victoria Chase follows those instructions.

Victoria swallows nervously so I speak. "Well I had a case this morning that was pretty low level, and I needed Victoria to help forge a letter for me. It was her first Suffocation job!" I say enthusiastically. Rachel looks at me and I bob my head a little bit. She then glances and a quiet Victoria. "That's great! She comes over and affectionately attaches herself to Victoria, poking her cheek with her manicured nail. "How'd it go?!" I chuckle as the catty blonde tries to act disgusted by the physical contact. "Turned out to also be um...Her first suicide too-But there's more to it." Rachel's face contorts into what most would call 'beautiful confusion'. "Oh?" her eyebrows lifting worriedly at Victoria. It warms me up a little to know Rachel does care. "First, we killed Brair Williams-" Holy shit what!? The Brair Willams!? Superstar Brair Wiliams?!" Victoria groans in disgust. "Yes Rachel, God, you act like you never killed your handful of famous people." Rachel grins at her, poking her cheek some more."

Guess Rachel Amber Liked Brair Willaims.

"And, She was a really big fan of us." I hand Rachel the notebook. I wouldn't usually do this but Brair seemed like she wanted all three of us to read it...And maybe use it?! Rachel lifts an eyebrow, intrigued looks good on her, as usual. "Let's sit down," Rachel has a lot of different things to sit on in her home, but we all decide a couch is a good place. Victoria and I watch silently as Rachel skimmed through the pages. Stopping on all our sections. "Damn Maxi, you have a super fan." I giggle. It's pretty cool she liked me that much. Wish I could've gotten to know her more. I catch Victoria about to doze off when Rachel slams the book shut. " I won't do this without your guy's consent on this...But would you think it'd be alright to print us all copies of this?"

Now we're stepping into uncharted territory. But Rachel is always one step ahead. "A lot of assassins go after other assassins right? So why not just copy one to keep for safety reasons?" She has a point that not all assassins like us...But is it right? Rachel sees my face and is about to speak, but Victoria beats her. "I think it's a good idea for the simple fact a lot of people are going to hate Max and I for killing her. And like I said before, Rachel has killed lodes of famous bitches." So its two out of the three. How can I tell them no when the already made the decision? I'd lose anyway. I'm sory Brair. "Sure...But don't-Don't trash them."

Rachel jumps off the couch and pulls me up. "Awesome! Okay, Victoria-You stay here and tell me if my girlfriend comes barrelling in the door in her sexy ass cheer skirt." She sounds like she is giving Victoria a job-But I know better. She is letting her sleep.

Thank god, the girl had a rough morning.

"-And you," Rachel pokes her rounded nail into my chest,

"Come with me to the lab."

Oh dog...

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, I copied and pasted the WHOLE chapter to google translate, just so I could hear it being read to me. I also took my time and edited the spelling corrections, if you see anything I missed, please let me know! Well, I know it's a boring start, but it'll pick up next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! I am also aware it was quite short, I will definitely be writing longer ones. but I just wanted everyone to get a hint of Max's personality and thought process before diving deeper in depth for the characters. Thank you guys for taking the time to read this shabby piece!


End file.
